Who's afraid of the big bad knight?
by WhiteKitsuneKnight
Summary: Sorry for the cruddish and stupid title. Everyone was down-right scared of him. All but one, she was very sweet and kind, and she was willing to stand up to him. She acidentally found out his big secrect. Armour shipping!
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! I'm supposed to be writing CastleBrawlca and All of a sudden I write this? T_T (That's my bland face, the horizontal line is the eyebrow. THIS is my sad face T-T) Oh well, so anyways, this is my very first short story!

A short story is a story that isn't a novel, but isn't a one-shot either. My first go with a couple I really love, Meta knightXSamus! This chapter's a little short, but don't be fazed, the next one is a lot better! I'm thinking it's a two-shot. I hope you like it!

* * *

In Super smash bros. newest game, many new and old faces turned up. Some were very friendly, some. . .let's just say were a little on the anti-social side. But all in all, as a group they were very good at heart. Most of them anyways. When the tournament fighters for the season came together, they had all planned for the same things happening. The villains being tricksters, the heroes being righteous and good hearted, same story every tournament. But of course, as long as there is new smashers, there will always be changes. Some thought they would have they're old turf back, that they would be the top dog once again. But one aspect was about to change all of that. One particular fighter that didn't quite agree with any of this.

He was very strange, he wasn't a friend, but he wasn't too horrible to be an enemy. He was very scary that was obvious enough, and he soon had frightened almost all of the smashers into fearing him. He wasn't very big or strong, but he was amazingly smart. He would use his brain to give an impression that he had brawn. That fighter was very tough as well. He only fought with a sword and nothing else besides his brain. His name was Meta knight. Meta knight was very cold hearted and could push almost anyone around. He was scary because he put so much effort into it. In fact, in due time almost no one would go near him, and when they had to, they would cower and do anything for mercy. They went crazy if they had to fight him. Even the villains who once were the ones that did this, they learned how it felt and didn't like it a bit. But it wasn't as if they'd get a second chance while Meta knight was around. He didn't put down very often but he bullied with his plain fright. All of the Brawlers were tough, but would never dare to fight him.

All but one. She was a very kind hearted person that was very smart too. She did speak her mind a lot, which could get her in trouble at times, but she had a very enjoyable personality. She fought with weapons and fire-power, and had agility on her side as well. She was very sweet when she wasn't brawling, and was a good sport whenever she fought. If she won, she would shake hands with the other fighter. If she lost, she would congratulate them. Maybe it was because he didn't target her until later on, but she never had any opinion of Meta knight at all.

But she eventually did get targeted.

It all started one day after she had lost a fight against Mario. She was hanging out with her friends in the lounge, and everyone who was near the door backed up and moved against the walls. That was an obvious sign that "You know who" was entering the room. She didn't really mean any harm to him, or to make him mad or anything at all. But as he walked by, she decided to say hello to him.

"Hi MK, how's it going?" she asked, he stopped in his placed and turned to give her a glare. She didn't notice and went back to chatting with her friends. then a horrified and very freaked out look appeared on their faces.

"What? What's wrong?" she asked a little clueless to their fear. When she looked up from speaking she saw what they were worried about. Meta knight was right up close to her face, he was so close that her skin lightly touched his mask, which was very cold. He glowered at her, which made her a little confused.

"Is something wrong Meta knight?" She asked. He stared at her for a few seconds before answering.

"I'm sorry. I don't know if my ears are failing me, but did you just call me 'MK'?" He snarled. She blinked a little surprised at his remark.

"I-I'm sorry, does calling you that offend you?" She asked, his huge glaring eyes a little too interested in her answer for comfort.

"Look, you are either stupid, brave, or don't know who you're dealing with. So which is it veteran?" Meta knight's voice was very dark and cold.

"N-none, I don't think. . .I was just being a little friendly." She backed up away from his face a bit.

"Then that clears it up that you don't know who you're talking to. I'll help you out on this one: You see them?" Meta knight pointed to the fighters that lined the wall. They all tensed and gave each other worried looks.

"They are very scared of me. They're wise to be, they know what I could do to them. But you don't seem frightened of me. So tell me, why not?" Meta knight leaned in closer back in her face once more.

"I don't see why I should be scared of you, you can't hurt me." She said. That wasn't what Meta knight wanted to hear.

"Oh really? You obviously don't understand who's in your face. Anyone would know who you are. You're Samus Aran, space warrior extraordinaire and hero of the Chozo people. Well, if you don't quite understand who I am, I'm _Sir_ Meta knight. But The Master Hand insists that the other fighters call me by Meta knight. 'MK' is not one of the names I will go by. And NEVER shall you or anyone else call me _Metty._ Got it?" He put his sword to her armoured throat lightly. She nodded and put her hand lightly on it to push it away. He raised an eyebrow at her and lowered it.

"I won't call you by that, but you have no right to threaten me or anyone. We're all entitled to our right to feel safe and if you try to take that away, you can get in trouble." She said firmly. Meta knight's very creepy glower came back to his face.

"You're trying my patience, I'll see you again. Oh and Samus Aran? I always get my revenge. If you stand in my path, I will get rid of you. . .goodbye." He got out of her face and walked off. Samus' friends whispered to each other very frantically.

"Samus, couldn't you _not_ speak your mind? Just for once? Now he's gonna do something horrible to you!" Peach said sounding very frightened.

"Pif, he can't hurt us! What does he think he is, the boss?" Samus said a little boastfully.

"No, he _knows _he's the boss. If you die, I'll remember to bring some Indian paintbrushes to your grave and I'll insult him in secret for you." Zelda sighed sadly.

"Oh Come on you guys! What's he gonna do? look at me weird?" Samus scoffed. Needless to say, Samus' friends were a little too worried to laugh at her joke.

That night, Samus lay in her bed and sighed to herself.

"Those guys just don't get it, they should know better to remember that if were not in a fight, you can't attack someone physically. He isn't going to _touch_me in any way, shape, or form." Samus hummed to herself and drifted off to sleep.

The next day, Samus did her usual schedule. She got up, fed her pet Pikachu, took a shower, and went down to the announcement room. She went to the locker room where the fighters kept their equipment like weapons or other important items they needed. Samus was talking to Sheik at the moment and Meta knight just so happened to walk by. He decided to say something fresh to her.

"Someone's looking puffy today!" He called over to Samus as he opened his locker. Samus shot up and gasped at what he said. She was deeply insulted and decided to fight back.

"Did I hear a tear? Did your belt just rip? I think Meta knight is gaining weight!" She said loudly without looking at him.

"Har har, I'm laughing so hard that you can't even hear me." he walked around the corner after talking out his sword from his locker. Unknown to Samus, he inspected his belt a little worried that what she said wasn't true. Luckily for him it wasn't. He walked back in and a few Brawlers went flat against their lockers. He blinked at Samus who had turned around and finally said something after a few minutes.

"Oh! So it is you Samus! At first I thought that you had a dead bird stuck in your helmet! But now I can see it was just you!" Samus fumed quietly until she thought of something to say.

"When you were born, your mom said 'Treasure!' And your dad said 'Yeah! Let's bury it!'" Meta knight's eyes widened at her and they tured bright red.

"Well when _you_ were born, your mother said 'She's gorgeous!' And your dad said, 'Yes! she's the most beautiful piglet I've ever seen!'" Meta knight folded his arms.

"Shame shame, knucklehead. I NEVER KNEW MY PARENTS." Samus stuck her tongue out in her helmet. (Not like he would see though)

"Oh yeah, so THAT'S why the Chozo took you in, you look like them so they thought you were beautiful!" Meta knight snorted.

"Well I'll bet you wore a mask since you were little because your parents couldn't stand to look at you!" Samus argued back.

"Prep!"

"Villain!"

"Bratty human!"

"Metal head!" They shouted at each other, they completely ignored everyone around them and just focused on yelling at one another. Both had grown a big red star-burst on the side of their heads. Meta knight looked as if he couldn't take it any more and just turned around and stormed off.

"Samus! Why must you be so, so. . .CONFIDENT?!" Sheik asked with a spooked tone in her voice.

"Come on! Isn't anyone going to stand up to him?! If you let him push you around, you defeat the point of why we're here!" Samus yelled to all of the fighters. They stared in awe that she would stand up to Meta knight.

"We were destined to fight! We're here so we can do what we do best! And you guys are going to stand around and let some stupid little knight push you around?!" They looked at each other and then back to Samus. Then they sighed backing away from the lockers.

"Samus," Pit started. "We know this, but you don't know who your up against. He's not about to let anyone tell him what to do. You're getting way too sure of yourself." The others nodded and sighed.

"Oh, s-so, you're going to give up your entitled right to feel safe and happy so he can push you around?" Samus said, she could barely believe what came out of his mouth.

"Well if it's to help us live yes!" Ike said. Samus' jaw dropped.

"What is up with you? You call yourself fighters? You can't even fight for what you believe and live by?" Samus asked. Silence from the fighters. Samus stormed off to her room. On her way there, Meta knight snorted to her. Samus ran into her room and threw her face into the pillow.

"GAH! What is wrong with the world?!" She screamed into it. Pikachu hopped up onto the bed and nuzzled into her side.

"Oh, Pikachu. I can't believe anyone. They're all cowards. And to what? A little blue. . .thing. Well, whatever he is, he has no right to treat anyone the way he does." Pikachu nodded and sighed. She only brought him out of her room to brawl.

"Even my boyfriend is scared of him! Sheesh!" Samus sighed, Samus was dating Captain Falcon and he was just as submissive to Meta knight as everyone else was.

"Has the world gone mad?! Won't Master hand do something?!. . . .WAIT A MINUTE! Oh he's in for it!" Samus hopped off the bed and ran down the stairs. She ran into Master Hand's office.

"What?! B-but can't you do something?" Samus asked stunned.

"I'm sorry Samus, but he hasn't broken any of the rules. He can't be punished for something he didn't do." Master hand sighed.

"B-but he threatens the other fighters! He put his sword to my throat! Can't you do something?" Samus pleaded, she just wanted the safety of her fellow fighters.

"Sorry Samus you know there's nothing I can do. You're a veteran so you know the basic rule right?" Master hand asked. Samus sighed and nodded.

"Unless there is physical violence between two fighters that are not in a registered fight, no fighters can be punished for fighting. But he threatened us! You have got to do something!" Samus begged. Master hand sighed and said no.

"Samus, you know I want to help in any way I can, but until he breaks the rules he's innocent. I just see that the rules are followed through, I don't make them."

"Who does then?" Samus asked a little annoyed

"Sakurai, who did you think made them?" Master hand answered. Samus groaned and walked out of his office.

As she walked down the hall with slumping shoulders, the last person she wanted to see stood in her path.

"Hi Sammy, sounded like fun in there." He said with a freaky tone in his voice. Samus had had enough of him.

"Shut up, and don't you call _me_ Sammy got it?" She murmured. He glowered at her and pointed his sword at her.

"Are you talking back to me?" He asked with a raise of an eyebrow. Samus really was getting tired of him.

"As a matter of fact, yes I am." She snarled.

"I'd tear you to pieces on the spot right now. But lucky for you, I don't want to dirty my armour right now. . .you are playing with my temper and if you want to live, I suggest you quit your brave act now and step aside." He growled.

"I was walking here first, _you _move." Samus argued.

"Wrong, now get your human backside out of the way or I'll take the honor of kicking it out of the way." Meta knight fought back.

"I'm sorry but I think your mixed up with who's gonna get kicked." Samus pointed her Cannon at him. He got into a fighting stance.

"Let's end this" Samus snarled.

"Ladies first." Meta knight growled back. Soon they were both having a battle against each other.

In the other room, the smashers heard yelling, crashing noises, exploding sounds, and sword slashes. They were a little confused at what was going on. They could hear the yelling loud and clear though.

"You can't just push people around like that! Who do you think you are?!"

"I can push people around too! I think I'm me for your information!"

"You're no great warrior, you're a bully and a villain!"

"Oh yeah? You're a ditz, and no one cares about you, that's why you were orphaned!"

"WHAT?!"

Suddenly a very loud "BANG!" Was heard and Meta knight was thrown though the wall and in the room where all the fighters were gathered in. He finally halted when he crashed into the next wall (Which was made of stone may I add) and slid to the ground. Samus pointed her cannon through the hole in the wall, and yelled at him.

"If you ever say that again I'll blast you to bits! You hear me?!" She breathed anger snorting out of her helmet.

Just her luck, Master hand happened to hear their little fight. He flew in and inspected Meta knight, who was playing possum and _seemed _serverley injured.

"Who did this?" He asked trying to hold his temper. Everyone pointed at Samus. Meta knight remained motionless.

"Come with me Samus, we need to go over rules." Master hand said trying not to yell.

"S-sir?" Meta knight said softly.

"Sh-should I come too?" He got up and leaned on his sword for even more effect.

"No Meta knight, are you okay?" Master hand asked.

"Yes, I should be fine." Meta knight trembled as he stood up. What a drama king. . .er. . .knight.

"Go back to your room and rest, I'll have a talk with Samus." Master hand said.

"Master hand! I didn't do anything!" Samus pleaded.

"Samus, I just went over the rules with you! Do you forget what I say as soon as you leave my office?!" Master hand asked a little loudly.

"He was the one who started it! You know you can trust me! I'm telling the truth! You have to believe me!" Samus said very upset.

"I'm sorry Samus, I really am. But It won't matter who started the first _or_ who finished it, what matters is that one of you got hurt and that the rules were broken."

"You are going to punish him too right?" Master hand. . .didn't answer right away. . .or at all. Samus' jaw dropped.

"You're kidding right? You _are _going to punish him right?" No response from Master hand.

"Samus, I'm going to tell you this a-"

"I can't believe you! THE WORLD HAS GONE MAD!!! THE WORLD HAS GONE MAD!!!" Samus shouted and stormed off.

She went to her room again. And burried her face in the pillow.

"What-the-heck-is-wrong-with-life?!" she breathed and banged her head in the pillow a few times.

"It's all that STUPID META KNIGHT'S FAULT!" she yelled into it. Pikachu curled up near her head and licked her on the face.

"You're right buddy, I'm gonna stand up to him. And it'll be the last time anyone has to!" She said very confident.

Tomorrow, she'd have a word with him.

To be continued. . .

* * *

I know it's short, but hey, The next is pretty good ;)


	2. Chapter 2

YAZAZAZAS! MEZ BACKLEZ!!! AND MEZ SPEAKING REALLY WEIRDOLICIOUS!!! Okay, so next part! I really love this chapter! And I hope you guys do too! So read on yo! Sorry for the really crudish fighting scene, I know I probably could've done better. And remember, I'm a girl so I'm pretty stupid at how boys act in terms of relationship, so don't flame me. It took forever just making _Samus_ sould normal. I don't need to spend four more hours (I've already spent two on him) Making Meta knight sound like some dreamy eyed romantic (Or whatever the boy is like in some danged relationship I've never experienced because I'm single) when. . .he's not. He's Meta knight. Now for the story!

The Next day. . .

Samus got up and did her daily routine. Then she put on her suit with a bomb thrower installed in it (Just in case! :D) She went down stairs in a bit of a hurry. She found Meta knight no problem and walked right up to him.

"Hi there Meta knight. Hey look, I'm sorry about our scuffle yesterday. I should have challenged you to a brawl and done it that way. But today's a new day! So, what do you say? Up for it?" She asked with fighting energy in her veins. Meta knight looked at her and then nodded.

"Okay, you're on. When are you ready?" he asked with blazing eyes ready for a re-match.

"Whenever you are. Any conditions?" She asked putting her hand and arm cannon on her hips.

"We fight in a plain battlefield with no hazards, not even the Halberd." he said calmly.

"Okay, but I'll only agree if we get to use items, high quanity. Deal?" She held out a hand to shake.

"Deal." He shook her hand. and nodded. 'Now if this plan flies, everything will work out from here on!' Samus thought to herself.

That afternoon, all of the fighters came to watch the match. Samus had just finished talking with the guy who unleashed the different items on the field. She told him to send out as many Blast boxes as he could. She fought with fire power, so she needed all the help she could get. The announcer introduced both Samus and Meta knight, and then the match was on. A unlimited time, unlimited stock, fight to the death brawl.

Samus dodged Meta knight's slashes pretty easily. She seemed to be doing good, but Meta knight soon said something that made her change tactic.

"Typical tactic from you, hit and run. I wish that I could have a little less predicability in my opponent." Samus shot multiple blasts from her cannon at him, He took to the air and began to close in on her. Now she had to do close combat attacks, which she wasn't as good at. She was able to push him away long enough to shove together a bunch of Blast Boxes. He came at her again, but she was able to push him into them. She jumped up and prepared to attack him, but then she forgot that the blast boxes were there, and acidentally set them off.

That lead to everyone panicking.

Oh! Suspense! Next chapter find out what happened!

Just Kidding!

Samus got up and brushed herself off, She lost her power suit and a lot of people gasped. They all knew very well that she was a girl, they just never knew how beautiful she was. She smiled a little at the bewildered crowd.

Only four people weren't surprised at how pretty she was:

Link,

Captain falcon (It's good to know what your G/B friend looks like when you date them),

Mario,

and Kirby.

Some people were surprised at the obvious.

"Samus is a WOMAN?!" Sonic's jaw dropped.

"Duh!"

"Really? I didn't know!" (Sarcasim)

"No-ah duh!"

"Poyo!" Translation: "Well did you think we refered to her as a SHE for the last chapter because she was a MAN???"

Of corse that wasn't the only thing that was surprising.

Meta knight's Mask came off.

He was face down at first so no one could tell. He started to make groaning noises and then he finally looked up. His eyes went wide when he realized what had just happened. and he stuttered and turned red. "D-d-don't laugh!" he begged.

Why was this surprising about him you may ask?

He had a baby face, He had big saffron eyes and milky pink cheeks. He looked so cute and harmless and was such a different creature than the knight that wore a mask and spooked all of the fighters.

What did they all do?

They laughed of course!

They realized Meta knight was now powerless over them. His power was fright, and he had not a reason to be feared anymore.

"Stop it!" He shouted fuming, which just made him cuter.

They still laughed.

"I MEAN it! Stop laughing or I'll slice you all up!" He stomped a big purple paw, more laughing.

"SHUT UP!!!!" He yelled. More cuteness taking over his face.

More laughing.

"You'll regret this! I SWEAR YOU WILL!" He shouted. He turned around and walked away. Halfway he took a deep breath and than began to run. Samus looked towards where he ran off and then at the laughing bunch of smashers. The smile on her face from earlier turned into a scowl.

"Shame on you guys!" They all stopped laughing at her words.

"Why should we be ashamed? He deserves it after everything he's done to us!" Captain Falcon called out.

"I never said _pick on him._ You don't have to give him his own medicine!" She shouted.

"But you DID say to stand up for ourselves!" Pit pointed out. She probably wanted to slap him.

"So? There's a way to stand up for yourself and be kind at the same time!" She yelled.

"You hurt his feelings! I can't believe you! YOU'RE beginging to remeind me of HIM!" She stormed off.

She went off looking for him.

"Meta knight! Meta knight! Come one Meta knight! Where are you?" She called out. She found him on a bench by a river near Nintendoville. He had his mask off so he was still very cute, but he looked very sad as well. She sat down next to him and started to talk.

"Meta knight I-"

"Leave me alone. Go away." He muttered softly.

"No, I'm here for a reason Meta knight," She started again.

"If you won't leave then laugh at me, do it now!"

"What? No, I'm not going to laugh at you." She said.

"Do it or I'll slit you're neck!" He pointed his sword up at her. She had had about enough with him. She pushed his sword away from her and glared at him.

"Is that any way to treat someone who's trying to help you?" She asked.

"Help? Help? Who would help me? To everyone I'm worthless, who loves me?" Meta knight snorted and turned away from her.

"No one ever loved me, I'm just not worth it. And apparently since I'm not loved, I'm not noticed either. I'm rejected everywhere I go. The only way I'm not treated like dirt is when I have power, meaning that everyone's afraid of me. There's never been a single person in the universe who could love me or even dream of helping me. Just leave me alone." Meta knight looked down with a very intense gaze in his eyes. Samus felt horrible about that, she never intended to hurt him, she really wanted to help.

"I have the world's most ridiculous face, if I don't wear a mask, I get laughed at. I hate how I look. . ." Meta knight whispered quietly. Samus thought for a second and then put a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh Meta knight, I think your face is very dashing. And I _want_ to help you. You need it and I'm right here to give it to you." She rubbed it for a second softly. Meta knight looked up at her. Tears soon began to take over his face and were gushing down his cheeks like little waterfalls. Samus rubbed his shoulder a little bit.

"It's okay, don't cry." Samus now began to pat his back a little. Meta knight sniffled a little before bursting into a long, but very quiet sob. Samus rubbed his back a little more, and then put him in a warm hug.

"Shhhhh, it's okay. Calm down." She whispered as she rocked him softly in her arms. He wrapped his arms around her stomach and nuzzled his face into it. She was a little surprised, but softly continiued to comfort him. He felt the complete opposite of how one would expect when he had his mask on. He was very soft, and very warm. He gave Samus a fuzzy feeling inside, like the feeling a puppy-dog gives you when you hold it for the very first time. He _did_ feel a lot like a puppy, very cuddly and cute. She cuddled him some more and held him up to look at him.

"You're gonna be okay, I promise. I care about you, remeber that." She said to him. He nodded through tears and hugged around her neck.

"You poor thing, don't worry, you're going to be okay Metty. . ." Samus slapped a hand over her mouth once she realized what she called him. He looked up at her (Still with tears hot upon his face) and blinked.

"I-I'm sorry! I forgot I'm not supposed to call you tha-" She was cut off by him giving a tighter hug around her neck. He sighed and nuzzled her softly. She rubbed his back once again and rocked him. He sniffled some more once his sobs calmed somewhat and spoke.

"I'm sorry I was so mean to you Samus. Can you forgive me?" His eyes were hopeful, and if she said no, she would break his little heart.

"Of course. I apologize for being so smart-alec." She cuddled him more.

"I'm also sorry they laughed. I told them to stand up for themselves, they were trying to do what I said." She sighed looking at his gentle, but still tear-splashed face.

He couldn't talk anymore, he just wanted to be loved and cared for. He nuzzled deeper into her arms and sighed. Samus found she had a hard time prying herself away from his eyes. They were very big and very pretty. They were gold in color and had shiny little stars in them that twinkled up at her. They were almost hypnotizing. He rested his head against her chest and let out a breath. She took her finger and lightly ran it down the center of his face. It ended at where his nose would be. He blinked up at her and wrapped his arms around her neck again. She finally let go of him, but he wouldn't take his arms off of her. He didn't want to be left unloved again. She sighed and wrapped her arms around him again. She pryed him from her neck and looked into his eyes.

"Come on, they'll be looking for us. We'll leave this place for the night, let's go to my ship." She said. He nodded in agreement. So She put him on the ground and took his hand and walked towards the mansion where she kept her Gunship.

She opened the hatch and nudged him gently in. They were soon meet by a group of brawlers.

"Hi Samus, Looks like your poor wittle new boyfwiend has a mewtdown huh?" Snake sneered. His words were followed by a series of giggles from other fighters.

"Shut up Snake. Leave him alone." Samus put her hands on her hips and snarled.

"So you do admit he's your new boyfriend?" Snake teased.

"No, now get lost." Samus snorted and got in her ship. She closed the door and took off.

In a little while they were high above the Smash Mansion. Samus put Meta knight in the seat right next to the cockpit and stroked his back softly. Meta knight layed his head to rest in Samus' lap. She looked down at him and put the ship on autopilot. Then she softly rubbed his shoulders. He looked up at her and let out a deep breath.

"You like to sigh a lot huh?" She chuckled as she masaged along his shoulder blades.

"hmmm," Was his reply. She giggled a little and wrapped an arm around him. She moved him more onto her lap and hugged him gently.

"Samus?" Meta knight asked in a small voice,

"Yes?" She looked down at him.

". . .Do you love me?" Meta knight leaned into her stomach and blinked at her. Samus looked a little surprised.

"Well of COURSE I love you! What made you think I didn't?" She chuckled and picked him up so he was level with her face.

"I just wanted to know. . .thank you. I love you back." He looked at her. His back paws dangling a little as she help him up. He hugged around her neck again. He rubbed his cheek against her own and sighed out of contentment. She blushed a little at him doing this, but shook away the redness and cuddled him.

Soon it had gotten quite late out and Samus had fallen asleep. Meta knight was tight in her arms and could barely move. He was able to move around just enough to take his cape off and put it on her to keep her warm. He softly stroked her cheek and ran his glove through her hair. He blushed to himself and eventually, drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, the two woke up a little surprised to see each other so close.

Meta knight's face was lightly pressing against Samus'.

"Um, Hi there." Meta knight said weakly

"Hello, uh, good morning?" Samus said.

"Uh, yeah, good morning Samus." Meta knight wormed his way out of Samus' arms.

"Ummm, your cape. . .is on me." Samus noticed why she was so warm a night.

"Oh, um, yeah. So it is." Meta knight gently took it off of her and tied it around his shoulders again.  
"So, shall we go back to the mansion?" Samus asked placing him on the seat next to her.

"Yeah, sure." Meta knight sat down turning a little red. Samus was blushing a little herself.

Samus looked at the ground below them and found out where they were. She regognized it easily and was able to drive back to the mansion without much of a problem.

The smashers still waited outside for them. When they landed, Samus came out with Meta knight in her arms. He was blushing a little, but he kept his head down so no one would see his redness.

"So, your going to give up on me and fall mad in love with a blue. . .blobish. . .thing." Captain Falcon snorted.

"If you can't respect him, yes I will." Samus glared him in the eye.

"Too bad, he's not welcome here anymore. Don't go with him, stay with us Samus." Captain Falcon said. Samus didn't really want to have him as a boyfriend if he wasn't going to be nice to others. She was fuming as he said some other things that since I am a Christian, I could never possibly put in a story that other will be reading. She had picked up Meta knight's mask off the ground, and then exploded. (You really don't wanna know what Falcon said.)

"That's it! It's over Falcon!" She snorted.

"Y-y-you're dumping me?!" His jaw dropped.

"If you want to put it that way, yes I am." She flipped her hair.

"Are you available?" Snake asked with a goofy grin.

"No, I'm not. I'm _never_ going to date you." Samus looked at him like he was crazy. Snake slumped a bit.

"If you LOVE Meta knight so much why don't you MARRY HIM?!" Captain Falcon yelled to Samus as she walked away from them.

"Maybe I WILL!" She yelled back.

"Maybe you should DATE HIM!" Captain Falcon shouted.

"Maybe I'll do that too! And Maybe I'll enjoy it A LOT!!!!" Samus and Captain Falcon yelled back and forth to each other.

"Are you SURE you're not single?" Snake called out.

"FREAK!!!!!" Samus screamed to him. He slumped again.

"YOU'LL MISS ME! YOU'LL COME BACK SOON AND BEG AND PLEAD FOR ME TO TAKE YOU BACK!!!!" Captain Falcon shouted.

"You Can't stand to see me with another guy for five seconds!" Samus shouted  
"I CAN TOO!" Captain Falcon yelled

"Oh yeah? How long can you TAKE THIS?!" Samus hollered back, she then nuzzled Meta knight's cheek and very lightly brushed her lips against it. She barely even kissed him. It might not have even been something you could call a kiss at all. But it wasn't as if Falcon could care. He yanked at the side of his helmet in a deranged way.

"NOOOOOO!!! WHY??????!!!!!!!!" He screeched. Samus walked away with Meta knight (Who was a little startled by all of the yelling).

As soon as Samus walked all the way back to the bench by Nintendoville, she put Meta knight down on the bench and sat down next to him.

"What a jerk. I can't believe I actually dated him." She muttered.

"I-I'm sorry Samus, It's all my fault that this happened." He stuttered. She looked over at him and hugged him softly.

"No, it's not your fault at all. _I_ broke up with him because if he can't respect my friends, then there's nothing we can share." She said softly to him. He looked in her eyes and sighed. Samus wanted to ask him a question, but she was worried of what his answer might be. She finally decided to take a risk and ask him.

"Um, Meta knight?" She started.

"Yes?" he looked up at her. She held him up closer to her face so she could look him on the eyes when she spoke.

"Um, I was, uh, wondering. . .Well, you see, erm. . .Now that I am not dating Falcon, I. . .I was um. . .wondering if you are uhh-" Before she could finish, Meta knight kissed her on the lips. She was a little startled but returned the kiss and hugged him even tighter. He released after a few short seconds (I don't do make-out scenes) and shook his head smiling a little.

"You worry too much. If you're going to wing it, do it with some courage. And yes, I am willing to be your new boyfriend." He hugged her tightly around the neck again. She smiled and pecked him on the cheek lightly.

"Thank you Samus." Meta knight sighed happily.

"For what?" She asked.

"For going out to find me and comfort me when I got you in trouble and threatened you." Meta knight blushed bright scarlet.

"Well, you needed me and Now, since you did all that, we're even." Samus smiled.

"Yeah, I guess so. . ." Meta knight rubbed the back of his head.

He hopped off the bench and offered her a hand. She smiled, got off and took it.

"Here's your mask Metty. . ." Samus handed it to him, he put it in his cape and told her that he wasn't going to hide behind it all the time, only when he needed to.

"I guess we go back to the mansion now eh Sammy?" He blinked.

"Yeah." Samus smiled.

And that's the end of the story I guess

THE END

Yayzelz, and NOW I will get back to work on CastleBrawlca. Sorry, this was stuck on my mind and it wouldn't get out until I wrote it!


End file.
